Rangers and Siblings
by ValerieRichards
Summary: A girl is discovering the rangers' secrets. What connection does she have to Conner McKnight. Is she really out to get the Dino Gems? Is she good or evil? ConnerKira. Might have Kim come in later
1. Sister

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own.

Author's note: I know that I've done a lot of sister stories, but I can't help it. This story takes place after Trent becomes good.

Chapter 1: Sister

Conner McKnight was happy that he was saving lives. He noticed the change in his responsibility and was actually proud of himself. He walked through the door and heard his mom screaming. He instantly walked back out and drove away.

"What's up" Ethan, the blue Dino Thunder ranger asked. Conner sat down at the table where Ethan and Kira, the yellow Dino Thunder ranger, were sitting at.

"Family problems" he muttered.

"Does your whole family argue all the time" Trent, the white Drago ranger, asked as he walked by. Trent had recently joined the team as a good ranger. To tell the truth, it was only his mom and his younger sister who argued a lot. They didn't argue all the time, it just recently that Heather knocked down something. She got in trouble for it, which started an argument about something else, which spawned another argument, and so on.

"No" Conner answered simply. He never told anyone that he had a sister and there was no need to tell them. Heather went to another school and was hardly ever home.

"Dude, I was just thinking, we should go over each other's houses. I mean, we **are** friends and friends hang out over each other's houses" Ethan commented.

"I think that's a good idea" Kira commented.

"I'll ask my dad. I'm sure he won't have a problem" Trent said. Trent was listening while he was working.

"I guess that would be a good idea. We can go to Ethan's first" Conner said. He was trying to find every excuse to get out of being the first one, which they agreed would be every week. Well, every week if they weren't fighting monsters.

"Sorry man. Mom and dad's friends are coming over and they get so mad when I bring friends over at the same time" he responded.

"Why" Kira asked. Ethan shrugged his shoulders.

"My parents can be out of their minds sometimes" he replied. The others nodded in agreement. Then, Kira and Trent made excuses too.

"Looks like you're first" Trent told Conner. Conner sighed, there was no getting out of this. He left and went back home. This time Eric was also there.

"Hey Con, did you here the news" Eric asked. Conner shook his head.

"I'm going to your school" Heather grumbled. Conner inhaled sharply. Eric sensed what Conner was thinking.

"Dude! What's wrong with having your sister go to the same school" he asked his twin. Conner glared at him.

"The problem is nobody knows that I even have a sister except for you guys" he replied. Heather scoffed.

"Brothers, what a charm! They don't even let anyone know you exist" she mumbled. She went up to her room. The next day, Conner met Ethan, Kira, and Trent at Dr. O's house. Dr. O was in the basement.

"Conner, what's wrong" Kira asked. Conner didn't look up at them.

"Nothing" he mumbled.

"Right" Ethan laughed. Conner sighed.

"Look, can we skip this weekend? My parents are busy and they don't want me to bring any friends over" he asked. He mentally slapped himself, he should have thought of this before.

"Fine with me" they all agreed. The weekend passed and the teens hung out at Hayley's Cyberspace. Monday seemed like an ordinary day for the teens, except for Conner.

"Conner, you have to take me to my first period which is Social Studies" Heather said. He quickly took her to the room and left. He met up with the others in their Science class.

"Dude, people are saying that there's a girl who looks just like you in this school. She just came here today" Ethan said at the end of the day. Conner's eyes widened. His friends stared him suspiciously.

"Who is she Conner" Kira asked.

"Cousin" he offered. They glared at him.

"Sister" he finally mumbled after going through a list of relatives. They all looked at him.

"Why didn't you want to tell us" Trent asked. Conner explained about the time when he was in second grade. Heather was a year younger than Conner and Eric.

"Why would we do that" Kira asked. Conner shrugged his shoulders. He headed for his car, his sister was meeting up with friends after school and Eric didn't go to Reefside High. Heather and her friends were hiding behind the bushes.

"I told you they weren't going to say anything here! A teacher could be listening" one of the guys said. The others looked at him.

"Yeah, but her brother has the school hooked up even the teachers. Plus those guys are in with Dr. O, the science teacher" the other guy said (AN: They also have Dr. O for science, but a different period).

"And from what I remember from his 'calls' and from his slipup last night, he's definitely hiding something big" Heather told them. The girl looked at her.

"What do you mean by the way you said calls" she asked her. Heather laughed dryly.

"His calls to me were very fast because something always went off, like a beeper or something, and he sounded all frantic or something" she explained.

"Maybe he's working as a junior firefighter or volunteer police officer" she suggested.

"Conner" Heather asked. Her friend chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you do have a point" she responded. They all knew Conner and that he wasn't able to do anything other than play soccer and be lazy. Or so they thought.

"Well, can't you use your magic" the second boy asked. Heather gasped and practically crushed him to death with her bear hug. She pulled away quickly, blushing.

* * *

Done! Please R&R! The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Ranger Twins

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I only own Heather and her friends (in addition to chapter 1's disclaimers).

Author's note: I was going to fast on the first chapter so I cut some of it out. Here's the rest of it and more of the story. Oh and the title of this chapter, you'll have to find out why I did this (not because Eric's going to become a red ranger, because he isn't)

Chapter 2: Ranger Twins

"That's a great idea" she said "The only problem is that we need to use all of ours". They joined hands and silently chanted something.

"To all of us believe in magic" the girl asked. They all nodded and closed their eyes. When they opened it, they saw Conner and his friends at Dr. O's.

"I told you" the second guy yelled at the first. They began to argue.

"You guys look" Heather cried making the boys stop in their tracks. Everyone looked at the image in front of them. Conner and the others had chanted something and they were now dressed as the Power Rangers.

"Oh my gosh! T-They're t-the Power Rangers" her friend gasped almost fainting.

"Beth, you've really got to stop doing that" Heather chuckled. Beth laughed too.

"Yeah! One day you're actually going to do it and we won't know it" the first guy told her. Beth glared at him.

"Funny Johnny! Real funny" she said.

"I thought it was, didn't you Dan" Johnny asked the second guy.

"Kind of" Dan replied. The two began fighting again and the girls rolled their eyes.

"Man you two fight a lot! I don't even fight with my mom that much! You would have thought you two are brothers" Heather said yanking them apart.

"Heather, what are we going to do now" Beth asked. Heather thought.

"Well, right now they're not doing so hot and they could use a little help. We'll 'borrow' their morphers and gems and make a copy of them. Wait is it gems? It could be crystals" she said.

"I think it's gems. I think I saw it on a news report" Beth mumbled.

"Anyway, we should 'borrow' them and make copies" Heather said "I'll get Eric to help".

* * *

_**After dinner in Heather's room:**_

"What do you want Heather" Eric whined. Heather looked like she was ready to punch him.

"Do you believe in magic" she randomly asked. He blinked.

"Yeah why" he said interested.

"Well, I'm going to need you to help me get that bracelet off of Conner" she replied calmly. He stared at her.

"Isn't he a heavy sleeper" he asked. Heather hit herself in the head.

"Yeah, but I still need your help in getting it off. You and me need to use magic to get it off. My friends are getting the others' bracelets" she told him. He agreed and they went into Conner's room. They managed to get it off as he slept. Then, Heather dragged Eric out of the room. The teens met at the meeting spot and they copied the bracelets. Then, they dumped the originals off at a nearby park.

"We should distribute them fairly" Dan suggested. Heather smiled mentally.

"I wanna be the red ranger" Eric whined.

"And be super fast and the leader? No way" Heather replied.

"But I'm Conner's **identical** twin and it makes sense" he whined. Heather sighed deeply.

"Yeah, but you're less mature then him. If he acted mature around us, we would have gotten suspicious" she pointed out. She laughed inwardly about it. Hiding the maturity didn't really help.

"I'm mature" he replied making Heather snort.

"How about blue" she asked. He gladly took it. She shot an apology glance at Dan for giving away his favorite color.

"I think red should go to Heather. Her hair matches it perfectly" Dan said. Heather blushed a deep red.

"Too bad yellow's a girl. Yellow matches your hair and yellow is definitely crushing on red" Beth commented. Johnny chuckled and Dan blushed (AN: I want to see if you can guess the reason why Heather and Dan are all giddish with each other, I practically just told you through what Beth said, and the yellow and red hair. Hint: Notice how Heather and Dan both believe in **magic**).

"So black should go to Dan because black is close to being the second in command" Heather said. Giving the black morpher to him.

"I'm white and Beth's yellow" Johnny finished for Heather. She handed them their morphers.

"What are we going to do about hiding them from Kira and the others? They'll notice" Beth asked.

"They're invisible, nobody can see them except when it's time to morph. They'll even be invisible when we use our powers in training, which will be in _private_" Heather said stressing the last word. They nodded.

"Do we get wear our colors" Johnny asked excitedly. Heather nodded and smiled. This was the part she liked about Johnny. She knew he'd help save the world in an instant and he could still be a fun, carefree guy at the same time. They left and went back home. At their house, Heather and Eric were pushed aside by Conner who was looking for his morpher.

"Lose something" Heather asked something. Conner ignored her and went straight to Dr. O's house. The two snickered.

"Dr. O! My morpher's missing" Conner yelled as he entered the basement. He found the whole team there.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Conner. We all do" he said. Conner noticed that all of their morphers were missing.

"Great! We're out of luck" Ethan exclaimed. Hayley was busy on the computer.

"Not exactly Ethan. Fortunately, I found them" she said giving them the coordinates. They went there and found them in a neat pile.

"It looks like someone stole them and dumped them here" Dr. O observed.

"You think Mesogog took them off" Kira asked. Conner shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so, we would have known" he said.

"Conner's right. Those gems would have let us know. Whoever did it is more powerful than Mesogog" Dr. O said. The others looked at each other and gulped.

"I sure hope they're on our side" Ethan commented. The others agreed. They quickly put the morphers back on and they beeped just as the rangers closed the straps.

"Glad to know that you found them, but we have a monster attacking the city" Hayley said. They suited up and went to go fight the monster. Meanwhile, Heather and the others were also alerted.

"This is our first mission guys" Heather announced. They all suited up and went to the battlefield. The Dino Thunder Rangers were getting beaten up pretty bad. In fact, they had been demorphed. They were about to be destroyed when the others came in. They looked at them and then the monster.

"Dude, who's on who's side" Ethan asked as they got ready for the impossible.

* * *

Cliffhanger! You probably know what's going to happen. sighs Please R&R!


End file.
